


Toil and Trouble

by Magpie_Crow



Series: FaerieAu [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: FaerieAu, Happy Ending, M/M, Villain Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: A faerie baby with golden eyes gets swapped with Virgil Stewart. What do their mothers do, and what happens next?





	1. Like Elves and Faeries in a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> The entire story was graciously beta'd by @ninja-kitty-more-like-no on tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story was beta'd by the lovely @ninja-kitty-more-like-no on tumblr!

Elise Stewart considered herself to be intelligent. She was a ranking witch in her coven, even at a young age, and had graduated college with honors. Elise knew she was smart, but visiting a place like Gossamer Hollow with a baby in tow was something only idiots did.  
And Elise Stewart was an idiot.  
She paused in her work for a moment to glance at the baby sleeping peacefully in the bassinet. He did look like her Virgil, from the pads of his tiny, perfect toes to the tip of his tiny, perfect nose. And then the similarities stopped. Virgil’s eyes had finally settled into proper witch’s eyes, one emerald and the other amethyst. The baby in the bassinet had eyes like liquid gold, beautiful, but unsettling. A halo of honey-blond curls splayed over the pillow; a direct antithesis to her son’s dark locks.  
Elise turned back to her work, hammering another iron spike into the door frame. She would get her baby back, or she wasn’t a witch at all.  
~~  
The child woke as Elise began hanging bells at the windows. He cried out at the noise as they rang, so Elise abandoned her task to comfort him. It was a simple thing to pick him up and rock him. She would do the same for any child in distress.  
The little boy smiled at up at her from the safety of her arms, and she wondered whether she would be able to part with him.  
If she had her way, in the end, she wouldn’t have to. Two children would be harder to care for, of course, but what mother switched their child out for another?  
The baby fell back asleep and she gently laid him back in the bassinet. There was work to be done.  
More bells were out of the question, of course, if she didn’t want to wake him again. A few sprigs of St. John’s wort on the sill would suffice. And a branch of rowan.  
~~  
In Elise’s eyes, the preparation was the easy part. It was against everything she knew to threaten harm to a child. Maybe she would wait. Just for the night. Just… Just for the night. She would feed the baby and then in the morning it would be easier.  
Right?

~~  
The morning sun filtered through the windows and glanced off the baby’s cheek as he slept. Elise cursed herself for becoming so attached to one of the Fair Folk. She truly couldn’t bring herself to hurt him, but oh, did she want her Virgil back.  
The changeling was not her baby. Her child, the heir to her magic, the light of her life, was in danger, and she couldn’t even threaten a single faerie. Just because it was a child.  
She flopped on the couch with a wordless groan, turning the iron knife over and over in her hands. All she had to do was put the point of the knife at the child’s heart. She wouldn’t even draw blood. There would be a minor threat to the baby, its mother would come, and Elise would get Virgil back.  
All’s well that ends well, they say. But ends don’t justify the means.  
Elise was getting soft, she supposed. Soft, and sentimental, and…And stupid.  
Everything comes in threes.  
~~  
Three days. Three days since her baby had been swapped and still Elise couldn’t bring the knife near the bassinet. She’d given the changeling a temporary name, which was probably a bad idea.  
“Alright, Patton, I can do this, can’t I, sweetie?”  
She could not do this.  
Morning turned to afternoon as she paced the floor of the small cabin, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn’t harm the baby, but she had to get Virgil back.  
A knock on the door, followed by a hiss of pain ripped her out of her musings.  
There was a rowan amulet on the back of the door. A Good Neighbor had come to pay a visit.  
Elise snatched the knife from the arm of the couch and went to investigate.  
~~  
The faerie at the door was holding Virgil. Clutching him to her chest with one arm, the other raised to knock at the door again.  
All Elise could do was stare. The baby in the bassinet hadn’t been harmed. Or threatened. Or put in danger in any way, shape, or form. Why was the faerie bringing Virgil here on her own accord? In all Elise’s studies as a witch, no one recorded stories of faerie mothers bringing back the stolen child.  
Elise Stewart considered herself smart, but she had no frame of reference for this situation.  
~~  
“They took my son. And left this thing in his place.”  
Elise almost took offense at her son being called a ‘thing’, but understood under the circumstances.  
“They?”  
“The others. Where is my son?”  
The faerie saw the bassinet behind Elise and tried to cross the threshold with a cry, only to jerk back as if stung. “You would keep me from my son? Here, take yours, I do not want him.” Virgil was thrust into Elise’s arms, and the faerie held her newly empty arms out beseechingly. “Please, give me my son.”  
Elise stood in shock, trying to process this new information. This wasn’t a careless, flighty pixie who only thought about itself. This was a mother, whose child had been taken from her unwillingly. This was a mother, just like Elise.  
She cursed.  
“Give me a minute to take care of the iron, and then maybe you can come in for a cup of tea?”  
~~  
Virgil and the changeling looked like brothers, laying together. His mother was stroking her son’s cheek, completely ignoring the cup of tea Elise had given her.  
“I’ve been calling him Patton.” The faerie didn’t respond, so Elise continued. “He’s adorable.”  
“His name is Sundrop, in the human tongue.”  
“It suits him.”  
“I think Patton will do.”  
Elise startled.  
“Pardon?”  
The faerie looked up at her with a small grin.  
“I do not wish to part from the little Thundercloud, any more than you wish to part from my son. Perhaps an arrangement can be made?”  
The words filtered at a snail’s pace through the witch’s head as she stared at the two children and the faerie.  
What.  
~~  
“Tell us again, mama!” The two boys looked up at Elise with sparkling eyes. Aerin laughed from where she was watching at the door to the bedroom.  
“Don’t give in, El. It’s bedtime.”  
“Wasn’t going to.” The boys sighed, and Elise kissed their heads as they lay down. “Goodnight, Pat, Virge. Sleep tight! Don’t let the spiders bite!”  
“Spiders don’t bite me, mama.”  
“Oh, but they might bite your brother, and we can’t let that happen, can we, Patty?”  
Elise stood up from the bed and smiled at Aerin. “You get to sing tonight.”  
The faerie chuckled.  
“I sing every night. You sound like a frog in a well.”  
~~  
Something stirred in the depths of the faerie court. The time was near. A scrape of diamond-hard scales against stone, and then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter one! This fic is already completed, I'm just being a tease and putting out the chapters in intervals. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Check out my tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


	2. Enchanting All that You Put In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, this story was beta'd by @ninja-kitty-more-like-no on tumblr!

Logan Sanders was nervous about his first day at a new school. Middle school was a daunting prospect for the serious boy, and having moved to a new town made it even worse. He wasn’t good at making friends, spending as much time as he could in the library and learning.  
Middle school would be different, surely. The children here didn’t know him by reputation, giving him plenty of opportunity to make friends. He decided, a few weeks ago, to bring with him something he found interesting, so maybe other kids would find it interesting too.  
So, he brought an empty jar of strawberry Crofters. Empty for now, he hoped to find a bug to catch at the school.  
~~  
He was in luck, apparently. There was a positively fascinating trapdoor spider sitting right outside the school gates. It tried to get away, but Logan was fast, both because of his youth and because he spent long hours catching bugs to study them.  
The spider slumped in the bottom of the jar, and it almost seemed to be watching Logan warily. He adjusted his tie. Spiders weren’t smart enough to watch their captors.  
Were they?  
~~  
In the classroom, two boys sat in front of him, arguing in whispers.  
“I’m sure Mom had a great reason to be gone this morning!”  
“Are you? Maybe she finally got tired of us.”  
“Mama wouldn’t let her leave like that, and you know it.”  
“Tsk.” The boy in purple slumped in his seat, glowering at his friend.  
“Anyways, last night she told us to make new friends, didn’t she?” The boy in light blue turned to Logan and smiled. Logan was both in awe and disturbed by the color of his eyes. Like molten gold. “Hello! My name is Patton Ettercop, and this is my brother, Virgil Stewart.”  
“Salutations. I am Logan Sanders. If you two are brothers, why are your last names different?”  
Virgil flinched at his blunt question, but Patton’s answering grin was sunshine-bright. “We got switched accidentally at birth! Don’t we look similar?”  
Logan supposed there were similarities in the two boys, so he nodded. “How did you possibly get switched at birth? How incompetent were the nurses at the hospital?”  
The two boys exchanged a glance.  
“It’s a secret” Virgil began,  
“Mama says we can’t tell” continued Patton,  
“Anyone.” Virgil’s eyes were alight with mischief.  
“But if you tell us a secret, maybe we can trade!” Patton smiled sweetly. “Logan Sanders, will you tell us a secret?”  
Virgil elbowed Patton sharply. Logan wasn’t really sure why, but Patton looked a little remorseful. “I suppose I could tell the two of you a secret, of sorts. I came across a spider today” Logan stated proudly.  
Patton shivered. “I don’t like spiders much.”  
“It really is a fascinating specie. Cteniza sauvagesi normally aren’t found outside of their burrows.” He started to pull out the jar, but the teacher walked in to the room. “I will endeavor to show you later.”  
The boys turned back to the front of the room.  
~~  
They passed notes the entire class. Somehow the two brothers managed to go entirely unnoticed by the teacher as they handed a piece of paper back and forth. Logan tried to pay attention to the lesson, but the quality of his new friends’ handwriting was shocking.  
At age eight, Logan prided himself on how even his letters were. Virgil and Patton’s handwriting looked like calligraphy. Virgil wrote in small, looping dark purple lettering. Patton wrote in blue, with large, dramatic strokes. It made Logan more and more curious the longer he observed.  
The boys in front of him were a mystery, and Logan Croft Sanders was determined to find out what.  
~~  
He wasn’t able to talk to them again until the last bell rang. During lunch and recess, the strange boys vanished. When he asked another classmate, they gave him a funny look.  
“Stewart and Ettercop? They’re weird.” It wasn’t at all helpful.  
But when the bell rang, there they were, standing right next to him in line for the bus.  
“We haven’t seen you all day, Logan!” Patton was bouncing on his toes, clutching the straps of his backpack. Virgil was still but for one hand fiddling with a small purple fidget cube.  
“And who might be at fault for that? I looked for the two of you any time I could.” Logan was a little annoyed at them for vanishing, up until Patton looked guiltily at the ground.  
“I’m sorry… We were trying to find my mom.”  
“Why would your mother be on the school grounds?”  
“Mom sometimes shows up where she shouldn’t be.”  
“And she was gone this morning! Mama said Mom would make us pancakes for breakfast, but she wasn’t even home!” Patton’s eyes were threatening to fill with tears. Virgil patted his brother on the shoulder gently.  
“Let’s get on the bus. What bus are you on, Logan?”  
“Bus sixteen, I believe.” As he finished, Patton brightened.  
“That’s our bus too! Maybe we’re close by!”  
“Perhaps. Do you know of the Torres Memorial Park? My father wanted me to wait there for him.”  
Virgil and Patton exchanged a glance.  
“That’s next to our house! Vee, can you text Mama and ask if we can bring a friend over?”  
“I would hate to intrude-“  
“Nope! No intrusions! We’d love to have you!”  
Virgil pulled out a flip-phone while Patton was talking. He tapped the buttons for a minute, then waited, and nodded. “Mama says it’s alright.”  
Patton cheered, grabbed Logan’s hand, and steered him to the bus with Virgil trailing behind.  
~~  
Years later, if asked, Logan would swear that he didn’t faint. He was just shocked, is all. It isn’t every day that a spider one captured in a jar turns into a beautiful woman when set free. It’s even less likely that the woman is the mother of one’s new classmates. On top of that, would one have thought she was a fairy, of all things?  
If you asked Patton and Virgil, however, they would look at each other, grin, and say yes. Logan totally fainted.  
~~  
“Forget, little boy~” hissed the voice. “And run away.”  
The boy ran. Why was he running? Where was he running?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Hope y'all enjoyed!   
> Thank you all for reading!   
> Check out my tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


	3. With A Pricking of My Thumbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole story beta'd by the fabulous @ninja-kitty-more-like-no!

Patton and Aerin bundled through the front door cheerfully. The young faerie almost called out a greeting, but his friend Logan caught his attention from the couch and put a finger in front of his  
lips. Patton nodded and snuck around, pulling out his phone as he went.  
There, asleep on the couch with his head in Logan’s lap, was Patton’s brother.  
“He was adamant that he wait up for the two of you. I must confess I did nothing to rouse him when he began sleeping an hour ago,” Logan whispered. Patton giggled softly and snapped a photo of Virgil for blackmail later.  
Logan looked down at the boy in his lap with a fond smile. “Did the two of you enjoy yourselves?”  
Patton nodded, and Aerin ruffled Logan’s hair as she passed behind the couch on her  
way upstairs. “The full moon revel is always fun, LoLo. You oughtta come with sometime!”  
Logan snorted. “Virgil warned me beforehand of the things that happen to humans at  
the faerie revels, I think I’ll stay out of it.”  
The faerie pouted and flopped down into the armchair next to the couch, watching his  
brother and his brother’s boyfriend with a little bit of longing. “Nobody does  
anything fun with me anymore…”  
“I would like to caution you against saying such things around your mother.”  
With a quiet laugh, Patton stood back up. “I should head to bed. D’you need anything before I go?”  
“No, thank you, Patton.”  
Patton ambled up the stairs to his and Virgil’s shared room. It would be neat, he thought, to have a relationship like his brother’s.  
~~  
The winter break ended abruptly and with no fanfare. Patton expected the first day back to  
school to be as uneventful as the last days of the holiday, but he was wrong. Very wrong.  
Whispers filled the halls as soon as the trio set foot on campus. A transfer student, they said.  
A hot transfer student.  
Hey, that transfer student is a little odd.  
The transfer student spend a long time counting Lydia’s colored pencils in art.  
Seriously! Lydia tripped and spilled them and he-!  
The transfer student-  
All eighty-two pencils. Every, single, one.  
That new guy? He-  
Throughout the day, the rumors flew like excited pixies. With every one, Patton became  
more and more curious, until finally, as the lunch bell rang, he went in search  
of the transfer student. He turned a corner, half-jogging through the throng of students.  
“Ah, Ettercop, good timing.” Patton spun to face Mr. Barnum in the hall, smiling sunnily to cover his frustration at the interruption.  
Oh. OH. Next to his teacher was the most beautiful boy Patton had ever seen in his life. He was tall, dark, and very handsome, with a runner’s build, coppery curls, and lively expression. Patton kept his grin plastered to his face so he didn’t gawp.  
“Mr. Prince, this is Patton Ettercop. He should be able to help you find your way to the cafeteria.”  
The transfer student smiled at Patton with a hint of uncertainty in his honey-colored eyes.  
“Sure, Mr. B! I’d be happy to!” The faerie bounced slightly on the balls of his feet in excitement. He got one on one time with the new guy! “Hi! I’m Patton!”  
“Hello, fair friend! My name is Roman, but you may call me the prince of your dreams!” He winked, and Patton laughed.  
“Nice t’meetcha, Roman!” Patton looped his arm through Roman’s to guide him to the cafeteria. No other reason.  
~~  
Virgil did Not Get Along with Roman from the moment he saw him clinging to his brother when they walked into the cafeteria. Nobody but he and Logan were allowed to touch Patton like that. Or their mothers. But definitely not some upstart out-of-towner.  
Not even a really good looking one. Who looked at Patton like he hung the moon. Dammit.  
Virgil Stewart was nothing if not protective of his brother. What if this stranger found out? Not everyone would be as understanding as Logan had been ten years ago. What if Patton got hurt?  
As soon as Patton introduced this ‘Roman Prince’ fellow and sat down, Virgil all but crawled into his lap.  
“Whoa! Hey buddy, what’s up?”  
“Haven’t seen you.”  
“That is illogical, Virgil. We all had a class together an hour ago.” Virgil glared at his boyfriend through his bangs.  
“Its fine, Lo! I love cuddles!”  
Virgil noted with some satisfaction that Prince looked a little put out that Patton had turned his attention away. Take that.  
“Virge, bud, you gotta loosen up a bit. Don’t you want to eat what mom for us?” Patton was trying to unhook their joint lunch bag from his backpack. “I think she even made cookies for you and Logan!”  
“… Fine.” Virgil slid off his brother’s lap onto the bench next to him, still pressed as close to his side as possible.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, are the two of you together?” Prince sounded subdued, and it was all Virgil could do to keep from smirking in triumph.  
Patton turned his gold eyes to Virgil, quirking an eyebrow in question. Virgil grimaced back. The next expression his brother made told Virgil his protestations were a lost cause. Patton turned back to Prince and smiled. “Nope! Virge and I are brothers. Brothers from other mothers!”  
Prince perked up a considerable amount, and Virgil saw the beginning of the end.  
“Virgil? Virgil? Why are you hitting the table with your head? That will not improve your cognitive abilities, and we have already discussed whether a teacher will send you home over a self-imposed concussion. Virgil. Stop that.”  
Lydia and her girlfriend Gwen never admitted to putting a picture of Virgil’s misery as the background to all the computers in the computer lab.  
~~  
The throne was cold, but most stone was. He knew this was his destiny. His right. He had wanted this since the spider-faerie’s “blessed” spawn was born, and he got it, by hook or crook. No golden-eyed brat would take this away from him. He made sure of that years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Chapter 4 is gonna be up on Monday! Love y'all!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire story was beta'd by the amazing @ninja-kitty-more-like-no!

It almost seemed natural, the way Patton and Roman fell together. Virgil worried, but really, Roman was so-  
He was perfect.  
Patton just didn’t have the courage to ask him out. It would be so easy, too! Just ‘hey Roman, you wanna go roamin’ around on a date with me?’ Patton was sure Roman would say yes, and then…  
And then…  
Well.  
Happily ever after didn’t exist when one person was a faerie and the other was human. Patton could already see it in his mothers. Elise Stewart had crow’s feet and laugh lines and graying hair, while Aerin Ettercop was still as dark-haired and smooth-skinned as she had been when the boys were children. Elise Stewart would die, eventually, and Aerin would be left to watch one of her sons follow his mother. Patton would be left to watch his brother and his best friend grow old and leave him behind.  
He couldn’t do that to Roman. It wasn’t fair.  
~~  
“Why can’t I go, mom?”  
“Patton, it’s not safe this month. Something is happening in the courts.”  
“If it’s not safe for me, it’s not safe for you either!”  
“Patton-” his mother stopped and looked at him with a deep sadness in her eyes. “That’s not how this works, my love. You will stay tonight.” She kissed him on the forehead and walked out the door into the pale moonlight.  
~~  
Aerin Ettercop did not return.  
~~  
Virgil found a snake in the garden.  
~~  
“Patton! Oh, my darling, and oh, the delight of my eyes, would you read this for me?” Roman thrust a paper at Patton with a pleading look. Patton took it, noting the art school logo at the top of the stationary.  
Logan rolled his eyes from behind the other boy, which Patton chose to ignore. “Congratulations for your acceptance into- Roman you made it!” Patton squealed as Roman scooped him up and spun him around in the hallway.  
On one of the turns, Patton saw Virgil out of the corner of his eye, looking on in disgust-  
Then Roman kissed him, and the rest of the world shuttered out.  
All he could feel was the warmth of Roman’s lips on his. A tingling sensation took root in his toes and crept up to the burning point of contact of their mouths, and Patton knew it was magic.  
It was not his magic. His magic felt like the warmth of the sun, like butterfly wings brushing against soft cheeks.  
It was definitely not Virgil’s magic. His brother’s magic was learned, not instinctive, and felt like the smell of chocolate chip cookies might feel, if smells felt like anything.  
This magic was… Fire. Crackling warmth and a smoky haze of mesquite. This magic was rubies forged to the hilts of swords in the faerie forges under volcanos. This magic was electrifying and felt so, so right.  
He pulled away with reluctance and opened his eyes.  
Roman was-  
Roman was a faerie. His eyes were no longer honey-bright, they were red and vibrant as a sunset. A myriad of tiny freckles bubbled up to the surface of his dark skin, glowing with an ethereal light, like a thousand miniature suns. A thin gold circlet cut through his riot of ruby curls.  
The two faeries stared at each other in awe for a moment before Roman blinked once, twice.  
“That dirty, good for nothing snake!” He set Patton down gently. “We ought to talk about this, my love, but for the moment I have a throne to repossess, and a kingdom to save!”  
The faerie prince kissed Patton soundly, and then he was gone in a flutter of wings.  
“What. Was. That.” Lydia voiced the shock felt by every person in the hallway.  
“I’m not sure, but I didn’t like any of it. Pat, we should go get mom.”  
~~  
_“There was a prophecy, El.”_  
“I don’t believe in prophecies and you know it.”  
“But He might.”  
“He’d better keep away from my son.”  
“Our son.”  
“Both of them.”  
~~  
“A prophecy? What kind of prophecy? Is there an alternative solution? A way around it?”  
“Logan, shut up.”  
“Apologies.” Logan paused in his pacing to sit stiffly next to Virgil.  
Elise Stewart considered herself to be intelligent. She raised two wonderful boys, taught them magic and humanity and everything else. Elise knew she was smart, but watching the three agitated teens in her living room made her wonder if keeping Patton and Virgil in the dark was something only an idiot would do.  
Maybe Elise Stewart was an idiot.  
Patton’s eyes glinted in the light from the window, and Elise took a deep breath. “Aerin told me, when the two of you were… So young. It may have been within a month since you came to us.” She paused, thinking about how to continue. “She told me that there was a reason another faerie switched the two of you. That maybe they hoped I would… They hoped I would kill the child who was not my own in order to get mine back.”  
Patton and Virgil’s hands were laced together so tightly that their knuckles were turning white.  
“They misjudged you, Elise.”  
“I am forever grateful they did, Logan. I got two darling boys and a precious wife… What more could I have asked for?”  
“What did the prophecy say?”  
“Some drivel about a boy with golden eyes being instrumental in defeating the great serpent. I never thought…” She choked on her words. “I never thought it would come back to us.”  
Logan was the only one in the room without tears in his eyes. He had an arm wrapped protectively around Virgil’s shoulder.  
“What should we do, mom?” Patton’s voice was the smallest she had ever heard.  
“I don’t know, baby. I wish I did.” Elise pulled all three boys into her arms, rocking  
them gently.  
~~  
“YOU! You shouldn’t have remembered! You shouldn’t be here!”  
“Even I, as young as I am, know the importance of True Love’s Kiss, Serpent. Give me back  
what’s rightfully mine.”  
“Kick his ass, Roman, or get me out of this cage so I can do it for you! Nobody touches my son!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably noticed the extra chapter I added, that's because I decided to put the epilogue in a separate chapter, just to prolong y'all's suffering. ;) 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @we-are-fam-ily!


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire story was beta'd by the awesome @ninja-kitty-more-like-no!

Two faeries, battered and a little bruised, supported each other as they walked towards the small country home.  
“Rosemary at the front gate? A bold choice, and a wise one.”  
“And lavender for luck. El is a stickler for the old magics.”  
Aerin Ettercop pushed open the front door gently. She would have called out a greeting, but Logan caught her attention from the armchair and put a finger in front of his lips. The two faeries walked over to see Patton, Elise, and Virgil crammed onto the couch, all fast asleep. “They all fell asleep about an hour ago.” He paused, looking contemplative. “I- I am glad both of you   
returned safely.”  
Roman and Aerin looked at each other before turning back to Logan.  
“I believe we are as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the entire story!!!  
> Toil and Trouble is finished, but I'm working on a few side stories in the same universe! Let me know if you'd like more information on a certain subject, or just if there's a scene you'd like to see!  
> Check out my Tumblr @we-are-fam-ILY

**Author's Note:**

> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!


End file.
